baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Topps Heritage
The fifteenth Topps Heritage set is based on the 1966 Topps Baseball set. Distribution 2015 Topps Her Box.JPG|Box 2015 Topps Her Pack.JPG|Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Action Variations *1 - Buster Posey *25 - Jose Abreu *100 - Clayton Kershaw *260 - Madison Bumgarner *300 - Andrew McCutchen *310 - Adam Jones *350 - Masahiro Tanaka *426 - Giancarlo Stanton *428 - Evan Longoria *440 - Bryce Harper *444 - Jose Bautista *447 - Chris Sale *450 - Yasiel Puig *455 - Jose Altuve *462 - Felix Hernandez *467 - Paul Goldschmidt *472 - Craig Kimbrel *473 - Adrian Gonzalez *475 - Miguel Cabrera *480 - David Ortiz *483 - Adam Wainwright *491 - Victor Martinez *497 - Yu Darvish *498 - Stephen Strasburg *500 - Mike Trout Intentional Errors As homage to the 1966 Topps set, there are 8 cards that were released in set with an intentional error variation. *30 - Brandon Phillips - incorrect number of hits in 2012 *36 - Sean Dolittle - No stats for 2014 *74 - Jarrod Parker - incorrect birth year *126 - Chris Tillman - Right Hander, not "Left Hander" *192 - Kole Calhoun - incorrect birth year *266 - Lonnie Chisenhall - Spelling error on name on back *365 - Brett Gardner - incorrect birth year *447 - Chris Sale - Jose Quintana pictured on front Black Border Variations *1 - Buster Posey *25 - Jose Abreu *100 - Clayton Kershaw *200 - Freddie Freeman *250 - Johnny Cueto *300 - Andrew McCutchen *310 - Adam Jones *350 - Masahiro Tanaka *426 - Giancarlo Stanton *428 - Evan Longoria *436 - Justin Upton *440 - Bryce Harper *442 - Robinson Cano *444 - Jose Bautista *445 - Jonathan Lucroy *447 - Chris Sale *453 - Troy Tulowitzki *455 - Jose Altuve *459 - David Wright *462 - Felix Hernandez *475 - Miguel Cabrera *480 - David Ortiz *484 - Corey Kluber *492 - Jeff Samardzija *500 - Mike Trout Throwback Variations *10 Julio Teheran *68 George Springer *89 Norichika Aoki *90 Jonathan Schoop *110 Anthony Rizzo *212 Matt Carpenter *260 Madison Bumgarner *268 Nick Castellanos *325 Michael Bourn *331 Henderson Alvarez *389 Shin-Soo Choo *400 Joe Mauer *442 Robinson Cano *455 Jose Altuve *471 Alex Gordon *475 Miguel Cabrera *491 Victor Martinez *494 Starlin Castro *497 Yu Darvish *500 Mike Trout Traded Variations *70 - Yoenis Cespedes *175 - Josh Donaldson *201 - Jason Heyward *387 - Shelby Miller Parallel Sets The base set of 2015 Topps Heritage is paralleled by a series of Chrome Partial Parallel sets, a Mini partial parallel set, and a Gum Stain Back full parallel set. Image:2015 Topps Her Gum Stain.JPG|Gum Stain Back Parallel Image:2015 Topps Her Chrome Gold.JPG|Gold Refractor (/25) Image:2015 Topps Her Mini 449.JPG|Mini Parallel Chrome *Chrome Checklist and Gallery Mini *Mini Checklist and Gallery Standard Topps Heritage Insert Sets in 2015, Topps included most of the basic insert sets from previous Topps Heritage Baseball sets. Standard Insert Sets *Baseball Flashbacks *News Flashbacks *New Age Performers *Then and Now *Mint *Stamps Clubhouse Collection Relics *Clubhouse Collection *Clubhouse Collection Autographs *Clubhouse Collection Dual *Clubhouse Collection Dual Autographs *Clubhouse Collection Triple *Clubhouse Collection Quad Real One Autographs *Real One Autographs *Real One Dual Autographs 2015 Specific/New Insert Sets 1966 Bazooka *1966 Bazooka Checklist and Gallery A Legend Begins *A Legend Begins Checklist and Gallery A Legend Retires *A Legend Retires Checklist and Gallery 1966 Punchboards Box Loader *1966 Punchboards Box Loader Checklist and Gallery 1966 Player Cut Signatures *1966 Player Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery 1966 Celebrity Cut Signatures *1966 Celebrity Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery 1966 Topps Embossed More Information *Example Box Breaks *1966 Topps Baseball *Bazooka Baseball Category:2015 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Heritage Baseball Card Sets